


暗涌

by Littlelight_Gingercake



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelight_Gingercake/pseuds/Littlelight_Gingercake
Kudos: 3





	暗涌

暗涌

弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦听见自己手机在响，他闭着眼在枕头下不急不忙地摸了一会，无所获，到了一分钟时限，铃声断了，隔了两秒后再响起，他睁开眼，起身，开了床头灯，揉着脸从地上捞起自己的裤子，从裤兜里掏出这位尽职尽责的小伙伴。

接电话前他看了一眼时间，凌晨两点。

尽职尽责的小伙伴那头是位持之以恒的大伙伴：【醒了？】跌入耳廓的第一声自带立体环绕效果，仿佛自某个空旷而封闭的空间传来，仿佛夜风在绕着这声源呼啸。他嘴角扬起习惯性的笑，虽然知道肯定没好事：【怎么？】【能到我这儿来么？】【哪个？】【最远这个。】【什么状况？】【小红花儿。三枝五朵。】【有开在你身上的么？】【你猜。】

他认识安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多是在二年级下学期，那年他满七岁，那天阳光灿烂，他逃了课，躺在学校花园一角的长椅上有一搭没一搭地看闲书，听见嘈杂声，想着起身找个地方躲躲，安东尼奥从天——准确地说是从墙头——而降，本来估计准备踩长椅的，半空中才发现长椅上有人，姿势调整到一半已经太迟，屁股重重地砸到弗朗西斯某个关键部位所在。弗朗西斯滚下长椅，发不出声地在地上缩成一团，却被这人一把拉起：【跑啊！】然后拖着他如同拖一个笤帚，行云流水般一路狂奔，绕过一个又一个教学楼，终于在体育馆外的一个旮旯里停下。弗朗西斯自觉半条命已经去了，靠着墙坐着地再不想动弹，罪魁祸首在旁边诶嘿诶嘿地抻筋压腿，出气一丝儿不乱，弄完了看他还没缓过气来，挺不好意思地挠着头蹭过来：【对不起啊妞儿。】他不知哪来的爆发力，一把推开此人一跃而起，右手捏个拳给他一劈：【你他妈才妞儿！你他妈全家都妞儿！】

这种三俗狗血性质的开头，后果往往比较严重，比如二十多年后的一个清晨，当弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦在极端寒碜的条件下完成了两宗驾轻就熟的手术，把这间用作简易病房的地下室主管权交回负责人手里，叮嘱完几项输液注意事项，转身上楼，爬上二层，走到卫生间门口推开门，发现马桶上坐着那个罪魁祸首之后。

【哟，妞儿。】安东尼奥盘腿坐在马桶上，躬着脊背，看起来很累，一手挠着自己后脑勺，一手把他拉近，【看看我是不是长白头发了？】

【妞你妹。】弗朗西斯抬手揉开蹭在自己胸口的发旋，安东尼奥天然卷的发质油亮细软，浓密如漆，仿佛保养良好的犬毛，【有一个我没救过来。】弗朗西斯低声说。

【唔。】

【应该送医院的。】

【我知道。】安东尼奥两手伸上来握住他的脸搓了搓，衣袖上还沾着锈色的血迹，依氧化程度判断已超过8小时。弗朗西斯的手沿他胳膊摸回去：【这衬衣你还要吗？】没回答，安东尼奥扣着他后颈把他往下压，嘴唇欺上来，这吻接得有够狼狈，他得弯着腰，对方仰着头，保持一个严重挑战双方致命关节灵活性的动作。他腰疼得厉害，所幸安东尼奥貌似脖子也快断了，松开的时候他们同时长出了一口气。安东尼奥顺势把头埋进他怀里：【我睡了。】【我可以把你扔浴缸。】【你舍得就行。】他试着打横抱起这家伙，居然成功了，【哦哦，得一分~】安东尼奥吹个口哨，懒洋洋地搭着他的肩：【扔吧。】

他没得到那第二分。

脱光之后安东尼奥还是把莲蓬头开了，弗朗西斯看见他左肋骨下的淤青，小心摸了一遍，倒没断。安东尼奥搂住他的腰，把他打湿的头发拢到脑后，摩挲他的下巴，仔细打量着：【僵尸胡茬妞儿。】弗朗西斯给了他一口，果断见血。安东尼奥笑嘻嘻地吮着被咬穿的指肚，往墙上靠了：【你来吧。】翠金眸子挑开湿漉漉的黑发，在一室掺满了晨光的水汽里显得剔透。他们深吻，在唇齿舌黏腻的厮磨中殖养不断膨胀的情欲，黏膜舔舐出咸味，舌苔摩擦到麻木，勃起的下半身头碰头挨在一起，酝酿一点一滴的胀痛。嘴唇分开的时候都在喘，安东尼奥还擦了把口水：【到底进不进来？】大有不行换我上的架势，弗朗西斯挑起眉探了一根手指进去，听他嗷了一声不吭气儿了，随即搂着他腰把他扣在自己身上，又一个糟糕的姿势，他的对象因此不得不努力踮直还能落地的一只脚脚尖保持平衡，弗朗把脸埋进他肩窝，感觉耳旁他的牙关随着手指的抽插蠕动一阵阵打颤，颤栗由身体的轴心缓缓向全身蔓延开去，直至化为呻吟抻开了刚刚静默一小会儿的喉头，这时弗朗西斯才进入他，第一秒脑内就差点炸了，【shi~shi~】被进入的家伙断断续续在他耳边吹气，一点点地将撑在他肩上的重心移落向两人的结合处，【好歹拿出个对得起你这些年的光荣情史和阅历的表现。】弗朗西斯从善如流地挺进最深处，安东尼奥总算又不吭气了。

最后单调的抽插过程中他低头看着安东尼奥随节奏舒展又绷紧的腹肌出了会儿神，蓬头悬在他们头上兢兢业业地出水，他感觉水流漫过自己后脑的发丝滑下脊背，看见水流从眼前躯体的锁骨处切入，一路淌过胸肌与乳晕的轮廓，在腹肌处分流，随着一紧一松的节奏与麦色柔腻的肌肤厮磨起伏——简直是欺负他啃不到。感到包裹自己的内壁开始不可逆地抽搐紧缩同时听见安东尼奥喊出了他的名字，箍在背上的两臂瞬间爆发的力道几乎勒断他的肋骨，一波波剧烈的颤栗鲜明地牵动着自己的腹腔，随后逐步温软，他仰头凑过去吻对方的唇：【再等等，】调出一个绝不负自己多年光荣情史和阅历的笑容，【我还要一会儿。】

还陷在高潮余韵里的安东尼奥把所剩无几的气力挤成一丝奋起飞了个白眼给他。

安东尼奥爬出浴缸后裹了条浴巾跌跌撞撞直奔隔壁主卧，弗朗西斯磨着牙把自个儿擦干了，穿进来的衣服一件件再穿回去，一边庆幸自己有先见之明，脱了以后好好挂着。出门时顺了条毛巾去主卧给那个势必已经睡着的人擦头发，不幸和屋主狭路相逢。

【下次再干这种事，】明显也一夜没睡的霍兰德苍白的脸上两个黑眼圈宛如狼人，威武雄壮的发型塌拉下来，更显戾气惊人，【挑挑地方。】

【非常抱歉。】刚刚擦干的额头又被一层冷汗打湿，稍微有点怕死的小黑医弗朗西斯小心翼翼地向后挪步，确认跑路安全后一侧身闪进了目的地。

安东尼奥没睡着，倒是在床上，下半身埋在被单里，上半身披着浴巾，坐着，手里搓着他那个小小的金色十字架，看见弗朗进来，就笑了，像是终于等到了，然后开口讨打：

【可以嘲笑你三十好几了还这么怕自己表弟么？】

弗朗西斯走到床边，坐下，把手里毛巾扔他头上：【擦干。】安东尼奥给扯下来：【太麻烦。】弗朗西斯怒不可遏地一把扳过他脑袋，罩上毛巾后当高筋面团揉，被揉的人乐呵呵地躲来躲去，搏斗中抱住了他腰把他按倒在床上：【秃了怎么办？】

【玉碎瓦全，可以帮您把脖子以上都削了。】弗朗西斯弹起一边眉轻声道，【敝人手艺很好。】安东尼奥叼起他一绺头发含在嘴里嚼了半天，吐出来：【不甜。】【今天又没吃药？】弗朗西斯居下临高地把刚才收的白眼飞回给他。【看起来是甜的……】安东尼奥把鼻尖探进他发丛里拱来拱去，忽然舌尖出其不意地舔上他眼睛，【这也是。】收回去咂咂嘴，又失望地叹了气，【啊当然……因为是海的颜色？】最后咬上他嘴唇：【这个呢？】

揭开牙关的舌尖欢快追逐着灵敏宛若游龙的同类，而它主人缓慢绷直的左臂延长线那头，倏然传来细小之物落地的清脆声响。

弗朗西斯倒抽一口冷气，抬手发力，把他推开。

【说说你怎么想的？】他掐着安东尼奥的肩坐直，抻直手臂，保持距离的同时强迫对方正视自己，【伤了两个，死了一个，还直接把人带到这儿，你以为亚瑟被撵出城了就没人管你的事了？这地方警局有备档，有盯梢的，监视器就挂在那边灯柱上，待会儿条子把车停外面了你准备怎么解决？还有盯梢你的人——我差点都忘了——至少是盯着这房子的人几倍吧，你把他们都怎么了？你——】

【准备跑路。】

弗朗西斯愣了一愣。

【监视器处理过了，有人能黑进去，昨晚的录像用以前的覆盖了，盯这幢屋的条子是地方上的，打点过了，盯我的人并没有多几倍，但级别不同——都不是地方上的。】安东尼奥笑了一下，【昨天晚上就是处理他几个，其中一个跟柯克兰有私线，他现在应该已经在杀回来的路上了，路上有几个人帮我挡，现在还没有一个跟我报告的，估计我还有几个小时时间。】

弗朗西斯意识到自己微张的嘴没合拢，蜷起右手食指指节挡了一下：【……等他回来以后，总会查到这儿。】

【这几个弟兄知道干这一票肯定会进去，没准会死，只是愿意帮我。现在只是在拖时间，回头分别跑路，跑得了几个是几个。】

【霍兰德呢？】

【这你得问他。】安东尼奥伸手搓着他胡子拉碴的下巴，【我猜他也准备走人——说重点的，你呢？】

弗朗西斯只觉自己大脑一片空白，无法应对此时提出的任何问句：【我怎么？】

【你又得应付很多事儿，像以前一样，不过这回更难，】安东尼奥直直盯着他眼睛，【如果柯克兰这次急怒攻心，不对你手下留情了，你准备怎么办？】

弗朗西斯皱了下眉头，想不出话回答，低下头，两手十指交叉，感觉到手指冰凉，并且无法控制地微抖。

安东尼奥握住他一只手按在床单上，拍拍他脸示意他和自己对视，绿沉沉的眼珠里是罕见的赤裸的冷静果决：【你可以把我供出来。】

他们一起长大，但并不是做什么事都在一起，很多时候相去甚远，对发生在自己身上的事情的解读，也是南辕北辙。十七岁的时候他们还在读高中，安东尼奥倒手了他的第一批货，那一次闹的动静很大，因为枭头被捕，警方顺藤摸瓜，抓进去不少人。安东尼奥躲过去了，但提着一口袋钱，数个十万，不知如何是好，不敢花，也不敢存，索性在学校储物柜后面造了个暗室，藏在里面。一次弗朗西斯给他取衣服的时候，不幸发现，一个不怕死地跑去质问，一个不怕死地据实以告，大眼瞪小眼。那时候弗朗西斯还能想到，【把他供出去】，唯一以绝后患的解决方案，然而是所有方案里最快被推翻的，因为想到他会恨自己，那年他十七岁，觉得自己承受不起，却不知那时候没能承受起来的东西，今后再也没有机会去争取。

最后还找了霍兰德来帮他洗钱。

那之后直到高中毕业安东尼奥都很乖，最后一个学期跟着他把SAT测试题一套一套做下来，心理素质强大，临场发挥颇佳，跟导师套磁也见成效，最终和他混进了一个大学。弗朗西斯一开学就被封为男神，安东尼奥一开学就没了影儿。他开始不用固定手机，偶尔打给弗朗用的总是个预付费号码，从来不重样。学期快结束时他总算回来了，出现在期末前夕的一个沙龙晚会上，弗朗也在那，被正式成为第三任前女友的女神泼了一脸酒。【哈利路亚，】听见熟悉声音的赞叹，他回头看，安东尼奥站在他背后，一如既往一脸纯情的钦羡，【你还是这么会作死。】弗朗笑了笑，拈起手边另一满杯，转腕子也给他泼了一脸。

安东尼奥告诉他自己做了几个大单子：【……我只是分销的，这事儿没技术含量，货不错，但不算顶尖，找新市场比较划算，东部有几个州都还没这种货，但风险也大……得偷偷找一帮人，这一帮人再去分别找几个，一层一层拓下去……被地头蛇发现的话基本只能火并。】他来弗朗宿舍借宿，脱了上衣背后一片狰狞的弹道擦伤，看得出来是霰弹枪杰作，弗朗西斯笑他：【没毁容算你万幸。】安东尼奥回笑，抱着枕头翻了个身：【这周五晚上有空没？】发出一个聚会的邀约。

他缺席一学期，居然修了个不赖的学分，同课同学还认识了不少，弗朗西斯问怎么做到的，安东尼奥说自己开学时在学校呆了两周，加了挺多人的Skype——【你用预付费手机，一个月给我打一次电话，】弗朗冷静问，【然后天天在Skype上跟你同学勾搭得火热？】正是如此，为了学分嘛，【你跟我又不同课，】安东尼奥可怜兮兮地答，【你那么忙，我怎么忍心让你帮我写论文？】

弗朗西斯暴打了他一顿。周五聚会的主角带着腮帮子上的淤青现身，便招致好同学们交头接耳的一致调侃：【就说他妹子不会放过他。】聚会办得很好，租了校外的别墅楼，安东尼奥派车接送，有专业DJ，一应俱全的酒水雪茄，脱衣舞娘看起来都大学毕业。【你砸了多少钱在这？】两人并肩背靠吧台时弗朗西斯低声问他，手里搅着一杯马丁尼，用料货真价实，一点多的水没掺。【问这个干嘛，】安东尼奥嚼着冰块傻笑，【有钱不花不是傻么？】他递给弗朗一杯香槟，踮脚看看场内貌似每个人手里都有了，转身踩上椅子跳上了吧台，拿勺子敲得杯壁叮叮作响，所有人看过来。

【相信在场为数不少的来宾是第一次在屏幕以外的地方看见我这张脸，】主办人笑着向台下齐望过来形形色色的眼睛举杯致意，【虽然大家都已经是老朋友了。】他眨眨眼，台下传来零零星星的笑声，【过去四个月我想我完成的堪称一项壮举，若有人有意就此写篇论文的话，我相信他会赢得标新立异乃至超凡脱俗的名气——说归说，真有此事的话，我得提成。】笑声扩大了些，主办人严肃地又敲了敲杯子：【《如何令导师从未察觉你放了他四个月的鸽子》——主宾语可换，以此类推。】连弗朗西斯都勾起了嘴角，有女孩把戴来的胸花朝安东尼奥砸去，台上的人只动上身，敏捷地向后一躲，却以酒杯稳稳地接住了那朵粉红玫瑰：【谢谢。】这一下确实撩人眼球，来宾纷纷鼓起掌来。

【我必须在这里向在场——还有不在场——的各位致以衷心的谢意。当学期刚开始的第二周我接到老哥打给我的那个电话，】这会儿他看起来总算真正严肃起来了，【让我立即休学去跟他跑风投——说实话，当初我说我要念文学的时候，他几乎想把我掐死，“你还不如不上大学的好”，他的原话。】场面安静下来。站在台上的人眼神绕场一圈，笑着继续，【虽然我深爱这个男人，并决定以对抗到底的方式让他明白我的真心所在，但好歹四年的学费和生活费都得从他腰包里掏，我若软硬不服，不仅多少于心有愧，而且风险也不小。】弗朗西斯持续往喉咙里灌酒，以免自己笑场破功，安东尼奥哀伤的眼神扫过他这边，接着又转走，【这样，我的人生遭遇了一个无从避免的分岔，从当时的情况看来，两者不可得兼，至少我也是得休一两年学的人了，而这之后会怎样，谁知道呢？】安东尼奥垂下眼，沉思中一挑眉梢，【也许我哥知道。】台下有人吹了声口哨。

【但是我没有休学，当时并不知道该怎么办，只是不想——我还没上过几堂课，没跟导师惹过事儿，没勾搭上几个好哥们儿，再跟他们一起勾搭几个好妞儿，我不死心。】台下又响起了笑声，【那天我坐在去机场的巴士上，脑子里面昏昏沉沉。我想不出办法，我一无所获，穷途末路了。到了机场我找了个坐的地方，打开手提电脑，开了Skype，然后哭成傻逼。】说到这里他吹了声口哨，朝不远处几个人举了举杯，【那边那几位当时大概录了像——哪位好心人待会儿记得提醒我灭他们的口。】那边那几位喊一二三，齐齐比出举高高的中指，全场哄笑，安东尼奥转了个方向，面朝另一边的观众躬身致礼，却正好将屁股对着那几位撅起，弗朗西斯一口酒呛在喉咙里，咳得面红耳赤，又觉得自己快被周围人的嚎叫声震聋了。群情渐渐平息下去后，台上的人还是好整以暇地背着一只手，另一只手里好好举着一滴没洒的酒杯，脸上笑意满满，【事情的展开出乎我预料，而且一件更比一件，四个月后的现在我依然担心一觉醒来发现这是好梦一场，说真的，你们没有在唬我吧？】他忧伤地一皱眉，明知是演戏依然看得人心头一拧，【我才不会告诉你们我就是为了确认这一点，今天才设局把你们都圈在这里，准备一个挨一个儿摸过去好弄明白呢！】调皮的突然飙高的尾音把刚刚稍微平息下去的气氛忽地更高掀起，他在一片笑骂与叫好声中举起酒杯，【不醉不归！】然后在洪亮的齐声附和中一饮而尽。

有时候弗朗西斯很惊异自己的记忆居然能囊括如此之多，真假难辨的细节：安东尼奥手中的杯子如何滑落，在吧台上跌成一片锋芒毕露的晶莹，散落的粉红色花瓣，炙烈的人群将他从吧台拖进舞池中央，三三七音节的迪斯科，前来搭讪的女孩，还有男孩，威士忌，伏特加，樱桃白兰地，不加番茄汁的血腥玛丽，或许该改称圣母玛丽——他从五光十色的国度游离出境，不知往何处去，地下室弥漫着大麻烟酥软的香味，楼道里倚着的人像一对对接吻鱼，二楼的每一扇门后都让人大开眼界，直到他推开一扇没有把手的窄门。

扑面而来是灰尘的气味，一片黑暗的空间狭小且令人磕磕绊绊，弗朗摸到灯的拉绳，拉亮灯的时候听到旁边一声痛苦的呻吟。他垂眼打量，这是个比壁橱大一点的杂物间，集合了看起来很久没用过的扫帚拖把吸尘器等，一个灰扑扑毛茸茸的家伙，缩在他努力从这些杂物中挣出来一小片空间里，完全看不出刚刚的叱咤风云。弗朗蹲下来揉着他的脑袋：【哟怎么了这位先生？挨个儿摸过去的名单里还有这边几位不成？】安东尼奥抬头，眼珠变态绿眼眶疯癫红：【我喝多了。】舌头听着大了不少，【这会儿不能出去。】弗朗西斯点点头：【你挺行。】不会管理自己舌头的人确实没有前途。安东尼奥抱住他往他身上靠：【好难受。】弗朗西斯呵呵笑：【你作死嘛。】但还是背靠墙让他抱着。就这么一语不发地坐了很久，安东尼奥仿佛睡着了，地板硬且凉，弗朗西斯觉得屁股和腰都很疼。门外人们的交谈声忽远忽近，换了一拨又一拨，这不眠夜仿佛永无休止。弗朗西斯觉得自己快要睡着的时候，听见耳边的门上挨了一下，沉闷的声响后传来一男一女的低声调笑：【……这里面如何？】他情不自禁地掀了个白眼，想该如何处置，但安东尼奥动得比他更快——一把提着他迅速站起来，抬手拉灭了灯，弗朗还在想这是要怎样，嘴唇就被欺上来的唇封住，本来就没合紧的牙关被长驱直入，腰被一条铁臂扣过去，两腿之间紧紧卡入另一条腿，有粗糙的掌心从他衬衣下摆探进来，沿着腰一路摩挲向上，他不禁惊叫出声，听着却是侬软的呻吟。

安东尼奥的舌头从他嘴里撤出去后他才回过神来，门被打开，但外面的人已经走了，他愤愤地抬腿把门踢上，安东尼奥也转身挑了根拖把竿儿，运用勾股定理把门顶住，然后回身靠在他身上准备继续睡。【滚一边儿去。】弗朗西斯推了他一把，浑身气息不匀，耳根还火烧火燎的，安东尼奥呜呜地在他肩上蹭了两下，然后抬头跟他眼对眼：【对不起。】这萌卖得行云流水，弗朗西斯一时忘了气，然而紧接着的事又让他大惊失色——安东尼奥的手无意扣在了他裤裆上，那里的状态让他再次诚恳道歉：【对不起。】然后非常负责任地拉开裤链探了进去。

弗朗迅速扯住他的手：【不要。】但那略粗糙的指腹已经顺着勃起的筋脉探到了柔嫩的囊袋下方，他只来得及扣住对方抵在他胸口的肩膀站稳，听见自己没能克制住的一声呻吟，好不容易稳下气息后他再度把对方往后推：【我说了不要！】听见一声不耐烦的咂舌，感觉砂纸般的掌心猛然发力在龟头上套弄了几下，强烈的刺痛后余下搏动的胀痛，之后缓下来的动作便附带了湿润黏腻的摩擦声。他震惊地瞪大了眼，安东尼奥本来跟他脸颊贴脸颊，这时微微拉开一点距离看着他，眼神仿佛清醒了大半，而后柔软的郁绿叹息般被一双睫毛合起：【对不起。】他用舌尖舔弗朗的脸颊，弗朗西斯才察觉到自己在流泪。安东尼奥拉着他，坐在地上盘起腿，让他坐在自己腿上，左手扣着他的腰，右手柔和但坚定地继续从囊袋到龟头的摩挲，弗朗西斯大脑一片空白，身体不由自主地随着节奏抽搐，意识却仿佛被推开在一旁，叹息着，恼怒着，为某种非他所愿的失控而惊惶，身体的欲望被抚弄勃发至无以复加，却因为意识固执的清醒分离而无法得到解脱，更令他恼火的是不知为何无法停止的眼泪。安东尼奥困惑地看着他一脸挂泪的凶狠，简直束手无策：【为什么呀？】完全不能理解是个什么状况，但至少先解决他的哭——扣紧臂弯里的腰后凑近去亲他的脸和唇。弗朗西斯紧闭着牙关不让他进来，背在墙上硌得生疼，安东尼奥额前的头发扎着他的眼睛，令他本能地闭眼，视觉被关闭的同时意识的孤立地位再无法保持，阵线层层失守，他的牙关失去力道，口腔尝到了安东尼奥舌苔上残留的酒味，无法克制地用力吮吸下去，舌尖与每一寸柔嫩与坚硬恋恋不舍地磨蹭，在脑壳下激起蚀骨酥麻的甜蜜——下身忍无可忍的胀痛一瞬间被打通，他仰起头将叫声抛向半空，手掌磨蹭着地面，被分开的两腿不由自主地抽搐，安东尼奥抱紧了他，但他绝不会回抱他。

等他呼吸正常之后安东尼奥松开他，同时松开一直罩在他性器上的右手，将掌心的液体两口舔了个干净，整了整彼此身上的衣物。给弗朗西斯扣上最后一颗扣子后他抬眼，安然坦率的眼神一如既往，弗朗西斯撑起身，干净利落地劈了他一耳光。

【为诶诶诶诶诶——什么啊？】以这个事儿为主要矛盾他们冷战了数周。饶是自作孽不可活，费尔南德斯同学还是难得怒了，诚然他俩从小到大斗殴的次数不在少数，但总有个明白理由，日常状态下搂搂抱抱卿卿我我是家常便饭，多露骨多私密的话题也都聊得毫不避讳，现在对方却因为自己在紧急关头帮他撸了一管上了大巴掌，怎么想怎么寒心且不可理喻。虽然吧，确实吧，是第一次。

【你就是一个猪——不对，猪智商很高来着——你就是个草履虫，拜拜。】冷战第三周他屈尊纡贵勉强打过去探口风的电话就这么给对方挂断，扔掉手机费尔南德斯同学把自己重新裹回被子里，一头倒回床上。他活了十九年还没追过追不到的人，没干过于事无补的事，没不明不白地被判了刑，没心碎如死过，出乎意料被处了十二年的发小补课了，他最讨厌补课。他拱在被子思考撸管到底有什么问题，他给N多人撸过，大方的拍拍他肩夸他手艺不错，最尴尬不过三两天打照面不好意思说话，照旧能掰过来，所以显然不是他的问题，显然是弗朗西斯的问题，可到底为——什么——他愤愤地嗑着巧克力补充大脑在死循环中高速运转消耗的热量，死活绕不出来。然后宿舍门被踢开了，三周不见的人出现了，带着一身将周围一切存在坍成暗物质的气压，风衣猎猎，威武如神——除了眼周围那触目惊心的两大黑圈。安东尼奥欣慰而疑惑而警惕地从被窝里探出个脑袋看他，弗朗西斯一语不发地走过来，一把提起他领子，捉住嘴就啃。被啃的人嘴里还塞着能撑起两个腮帮子的巧克力，糖浆滴滴答答地掉了两人一身。分开时安东尼奥觉得有一半都是被弗朗西斯吃了，于是举了举手里剩下的半块：【这还有。】弗朗西斯面无表情地一把夺过来，反手扔进了垃圾桶。

【我要跟你上床。】他这么宣布。安东尼奥眨巴眨巴眼：【然后咱俩就能绝交一辈子了？】如果撸个管就得冷战一个月的话。【给我认真。】弗朗西斯蓝荧荧的眼珠瞪着他，【这事儿是你自找的——我最近没法睡觉。】【为什么呀？】【我做梦。】【吃安眠药去。】【我要治本。】【帮你把那话儿切了？】安东尼奥歪着脑袋一脸天真地看他，【挺可惜，我还蛮喜欢那玩意儿的，长挺帅。】弗朗西斯弯下腰，贴着他鼻子笑：【干不干？】【不干。】安东尼奥答得干脆，【你也不嫌麻烦。】【我当然嫌，】弗朗西斯说，【所以我叫你停。】【这就上瘾了？】安东尼奥瞪他，【你是处男吗？】【你可以撒几把钱圈个几打科学家来弄个明白，】弗朗西斯舔舔他嘴唇，上面还有巧克力，【或者实惠点，要么我现在出了这扇门，咱俩从此就这样了，要么你陪我滚床单滚到我吐，然后一切恢复正常。】

安东尼奥热泪盈眶：【你真他妈够烦。】然后考虑实际操作问题：【你上还是我上？】弗朗西斯诚恳问他：【你想上我吗？】安东尼奥更加热泪盈眶：【不想。】【那不就结了。】弗朗西斯冷着脸子，一把扯掉悬在胸口上的领带：【脱。】

安东尼奥翻过身时他一瞬失神——霰弹枪的伤痕，覆盖了半个背部的弹道，凹下去的弹孔，脱了痂刚刚长好的样子。他从上摩挲下去，又从下摩挲上去，指尖咬合那触感鲜明的痕迹，忽然有无以为继的感觉，最终一滩软泥般默默趴下。安东尼奥感觉他趴在背上不动了，反手过来挠挠他：【怎么了？】【没事。】他把脸埋在条理分明的背肌中央那条沟里，【我累毙了，就这么睡吧。】【你真的够了。】从声音判断安东尼奥又一次热泪盈眶了，他抓住弗朗西斯的手，翻个身，把他从背上抖了下来，然后再摸下去勘探了一下某位老二的状态，居然真软了，【我说，你是不是现在就想吐了啊？】他一脸殷切地看着弗朗西斯，眼里闪耀着希望的光辉，弗朗很想抽他一顿，却只是缩了缩把额头顶进他下巴窝儿里，闭上眼，真睡了。

波诺伏瓦同学他很少会觉得如此之累，他大体上是个精力过人的人，上下半身分庭抗礼地威武雄壮。扯远点说说：他擅长的东西很多，个人魅力也够出挑，生命里没什么匮乏的，因此很难不活得自我中心一些。他很容易动情，也很容易腻，好处是能持续保有对世界远胜于常人的好奇心，同时即便全情投入也能把控住主导权，不被动摇根本，知道后事如何。这样威武雄壮的弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦有几个基础配置，很不幸安东尼奥•费尔南德斯算是其中一个。

跟人发展恋爱关系是一件大事，跟人保持长期稳定关系是另一件大事，前者的魅力在于探索发掘世界五彩斑斓的多样性，后者则主要用于满足个人存在所必须的安全感，波诺伏瓦同学一直将两者安排得泾渭分明，他的系统强悍，好用，运行稳定，攻无不克战无不胜，自得地运转至今，竟还是不留神中了命运阴险的一招——他不想把饭当菜吃，菜有千千万，饭只得一种；菜吃完了可以欢喜赞叹然后相忘于餐馆儿，饭即便不顿顿吃，也得天天吃，不天天吃，你也总得吃，把饭当菜吃了有两种可能的后果：一，你把一样东西当菜又当饭，天天吃不腻，吃了它就别无所求，最终营养不良，死；二、你把一样东西当菜又当饭，吃得兴高采烈结果腻了，当什么都吃不下去了，失去了唯一的主食来源，死。波诺伏瓦同学年方十九，他的威武雄壮还未能令举世得见，他还不能死，不能。

必须解决。

所以这三周除了纠结他乱伦似的春梦跟生理本能作斗争熬夜失眠外，他还是总结出了两套看似可行的解决方案来着。

方案A：赶在主食的主食属性消逝之前，先纯当菜往死里吃，越快腻味越好，没准还能掰回来。

方案B：另外再找个东西当主食（。

鉴于第二项的成功率经当前波诺伏瓦同学殚精竭虑地推算后依然无法破零，他毅然决然地在自设的大限到了之后把主食摆上了菜盘子。主食君不出所料地，很配合。他自己也不出所料地，稳定地精神分裂着，一会儿觉得这是扯什么JB蛋啊，一会儿默默地在心里OhyesOhyesOhyes。

综上所述，在让那该或者不该发生的些个儿事发生之前，他百年不遇地累成了一条狗，又一如既往地觉得在给大事走向定了基调之后，往后怎么拖也无所谓了，而不知是主食还是菜的那货好歹能当抱枕是一定的。

他在睡梦里，听见贝露琪的声音，久违了，还有霍兰德的声音，那时候还是会和他抬杠的小男孩，还有安东尼奥的声音，不变的欢快聒噪，然后变成了，近在耳旁的咆哮，努力要盖过漫天大作的警笛，而他直直望着眼前的黑暗，什么都看不到，周围无数人奔来跑去地尖叫，背后的手臂不停地把他往后拉：别看别看别看别看。一个怀抱从后面把他扣得死紧。弗朗西斯，别看。

现在还有吗？每个季度？每年？那些从阿尔及利亚和突尼斯前往欧洲的人，带着成千上万幼小的人鱼。不会说话的小人鱼，沿意大利溯向德意志，沿西班牙溯向法兰西，一路以来被定点交割，被围追截堵，交割不掉的，被处理舍弃，激暗的水流不变航道，将无辜路过的家养小鱼一并卷走。

我的妹妹你现在，是否也在我们不知道的地方，长成了一条美丽的鱼？

他听见自己手机在响，睁眼的时候刚好看见安东尼奥从地上捞起他的裤子，从裤兜里掏出电话，看了一眼屏幕，然后扔过来：【你心肝儿。】

他看了一眼号码，看一眼安东尼奥：【你跟他说句话能死？】安东尼奥抬了抬眉毛：【必须能。】然后跳回床上接着睡。

亚瑟·柯克兰在这个冬日黢黑无光的凌晨给他打电话，问他几个关于申请学校方面的细节问题。弗朗西斯才想起来这孩子明年也要高中毕业了，【确定要来我这边了？】他笑起来，【果然还是爱着我啊。】【滚。】柯克兰小哥的反应一如既往，【我该录下来放给你相好听听，看他凌迟了你。】【他就在旁边听着呢。】弗朗西斯瞥了一眼必然装睡的人。【现在是凌晨5点。】亚瑟笑起来，听起来像冷笑，只有弗朗知道这效果并非有意为之，【这回你们又鬼混什么？】【滚床单。】弗朗据实以告，亚瑟又笑了一声，无半点被惊的痕迹，【滚得愉快。】

挂了电话他想起来刚才梦里没有亚瑟的声音。这很奇怪，不应该。

他得找点事干，好把那个梦从脑子里排挤出去，于是他想干就干，把手边缩在被窝里呵呵哈兮装打鼾的家伙两下剥了出来，安东尼奥打个喷嚏，转过身来两眼惺忪——好吧也许不是装的。弗朗西斯欺身过去，靠近了反而开始踌躇，安东尼奥眨巴了两下眼，醒了有七成，然后笑了：【睡好了？】弗朗没回这句话，低下头直截了当地开始吻，安东尼奥配合地摆一个啊的口型，结果胸口要点被捏住狠命一揪，变成了一个嗷。这吻接得狼狈之至，他们互相弄了一脸口水，弗朗西斯听见自己胸口砰砰直跳，他TM初夜都没这么紧张过，【看你这架势，】安东尼奥说，【不像是梦见过我好几回啊？】弗朗面无表情地指了指下面，他顺着看下去，立刻被吓出一身冷汗：【好吧我错了。】简直像被个黑洞洞的炮口指着。安东尼奥看完后笑着收回眼神和他对视，眉头微微皱着：【可这是为什么呢？】这当然是白问，始作俑者也觉得全无道理，为何要对一个早不需要通过这种方式确认联系的人产生情欲，这种看似香艳的迹象实际是一种退化，加剧的是彼此分离的可能。弗朗西斯挫败地把脸埋进眼前的颈窝里，他的身体有胀痛，心也有，来历不明，无法从源头攻破，只能求助于纾解。他不想看安东尼奥的脸，就着埋脸在人家颈窝里的姿势转头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭锁骨窝，再换用嘴唇一路蹭下去。安东尼奥觉得他与其说是吻不如说是在啃，口齿并用简直是把自己当成了一根大火腿，尤其在攻击胸口和侧腹时，种下的是货真价实的疼。等到胸口那对豆丁小兄弟遭到类似暴力拆迁的对待时他终于叫出了声——弗朗西斯貌似打算把它俩整个吞下去。【你知道你再怎么唆我也不会从A变C或者F的对吧？】他两手扣住弗朗西斯的脑袋，把它从胸口拔起来，揉着这个丧尽天良的家伙的脸颊，这家伙嘟囔嘟囔着，两手从他后腰摩挲到胸口，发言慵懒而权威：【你是B。】哦了个去。

然后他看见弗朗西斯又往两人下身看去，他也看过去，发现现在是两门炮了，不禁真心赞叹：【这位先生你是个奇才。】他是第一次跟男人真枪实弹地上床，还是个完全出乎意料的对象，过程中还不停地出戏，弗朗西斯照样把他弄起来了。这时候弗朗西斯倒不急了，懒洋洋地侧身趴下靠在他肩上，一只手一下又一下地抚弄被自己搞醒的这位小先生，像在抚摸一只猫，【初次见面。】他低声跟这位小先生说，挠了挠它底座质地细密的囊袋。安东尼奥闷哼了一声，入耳侬艳的质地他是第一次听见，弗朗迅速用大拇指尖堵住小先生的铃口，却还是晚了一步，汩汩的黏腻的热流溅入了他掌心。

弗朗西斯怨怼地斜望了他一眼：【你是处男吗？】安东尼奥把头偏到一边去喘气没理。弗朗愤怒地一迈腿跨到他身上，勃发处直接压在他老二根部往上一点的肚皮上，然后把刚才弄脏的手探下去，把从他那里得来的东西还回他体内——安东尼奥一开始惊异地紧缩了一下，随后呼了口气便配合他的探入努力放松，弗朗西斯小心地让指头在里面转着圈儿，仔细而好奇地揉弄着周围柔腻的黏膜，等境况允许之后便加了手指进去，并越探越深，注意到碰到某个特定的点时下面身体的反应不同寻常——他伏下去咬着安东尼奥的鼻梁：【是这儿么？】安东尼奥貌似因为是第一次，对于自己身不由己的露骨反应有些适应不过来，喘气不均地有些尴尬地笑着，弗朗西斯报复性地用力戳了那里几下，被身下的人勾起腿来一脚跟踢在屁股上。他把手指抽出来，捞起自己下面那位好弟兄，送它往只在梦里去过几次的那个地方前进，在一寸一顿地被湿润紧密的黏膜咬合的时候用力咬紧了牙关，听见安东尼奥在身下重重地出气又吸气。他一只手扣着身下这人的后腰，另一只提着他一边膝盖窝，感觉两处都抖得厉害。如果这是场报复，那么无疑效果卓著，但弗朗西斯禁不住地伏下去，用鼻尖把他侧过去的脸拨过来正对自己：【看着我。】然后又重复说了几次。这个诉求仿佛比下半身的胀痛更难以忍受。直到下面那明绿的、因疼痛而瞳孔紧缩的眼眸紧紧吸附到视野中央，这时候一直索求的人才发出一声低沉而满足的喟叹。下体的结合因双方肢体疲倦有了分离的趋势，弗朗西斯索性捞起个枕头往安东尼奥腰下一垫，把他双腿再分开些，自己借着体重往前往下一沉——安东尼奥简直连魂都快跟气儿一起吐出去了：【你个禽兽……】弗朗嗯哼一声，做个听到的表示，懒洋洋地继续动着，自顾自地在里面射了，然后抓住安东尼奥这次一直听话地没有早泄的小先生，把梗在它心口的汁液也两把捋了出来。

第二次的时候安东尼奥想翻过去，被弗朗制住了。【我真没劲儿了，】把脸埋在枕头里他闷闷地说，【你动着，我睡会儿行不行？】弗朗西斯这次好歹从床头抽屉里翻出个套子——确切地说是一堆，【才回来这几天您的个人生活就已经如此丰富多彩。】弗朗西斯呵呵笑着把套子统统塞回去，砰一声合上抽屉。【我计划着让它丰富多彩来着。】安东尼奥继续闷闷地说，转过身来仰天伸了个懒腰，两腿盘在弗朗腰上漫不经心地一收，弗朗那位好弟兄的脑袋就又往它刚出来的那个洞口撞了上去，裂出很轻的粘腻的一点水声，安东尼奥嘶了一声，听得弗朗西斯连腰都硬了。他第二次推进去，没有第一次来得阻力大，却也并不容易，身下的人意兴阑珊，这就很无聊了，他伏下去用唇推推下面那对唇：【亲亲。】沉软的低音竟有些委屈，颇带点撒娇意味，安东尼奥悲愤地张开嘴，跟他大开大阖地对啃，他们从舌根绞到舌尖，没花多大工夫在挤点时间呼吸上，下半身的动作从抽插变成撞击，弗朗西斯一头乱发被报复性地揪得生疼，胸口也莫名觉得紧绷，但随后揪着头发的手放开了，一路抚摸下来，在胸口逡巡了好一会，这很舒服，仿佛炙烫的伤口上淌下柔滑的冷油。他不禁有些恍神，很快又射了一次。但安东尼奥这次并没硬起来。

他伏在熟悉的躯体上，喘着气，肌肤上的汗先是滑溜溜的，不一会儿变得粘乎乎的，浓腻的淫靡气味不知怎的蹭得无处不在，地热供暖效果卓著，弗朗嗅着觉得绝对三天不能放人进来——哦去，怎么可能只三天。【能请你家那位先出去吗？】安东尼奥哑着嗓子问，一手拍了拍还卡在自己大腿间的某人的屁股，【我觉得我要泻了。】毕竟是在肠子里。弗朗西斯舔舔他脖子：【泻床上。】安东尼奥冷着脸掐住他腰，把他从身上掰了下去，然后冲进了盥洗间。

他们从上午睡到下午，睡醒了之后安东尼奥叫了个披萨，弗朗西斯挑着上面的熏肉橄榄和奶酪吃了点。被鄙视。干架。抱在地上滚来滚去。早上被上了两次的安东尼奥依然威武雄壮地把他压在下面。接吻。廉价奶酪披萨味。弗朗西斯爬起来呸呸呸了好一会儿。收拾屋子。开了电脑一起看个电影。安东尼奥的傻笑声震耳欲聋，弗朗西斯试图掐死他，未果。洗澡睡觉。

第二天弗朗西斯回去拖了个行李箱过来。他们这么宅了一星期。

弗朗西斯终于心满意足地把他的主食当菜吃到了想吐。安东尼奥被他吓怕，至少一个学期乖乖当一个束手鹌鹑鸵鸟依人再不瞎碰他，有时候弗朗西斯故意凑近一点，他就摆出要从窗口跳出去的仗势，哭诉自己作为守身如玉的良家妇男（【我呸。】by全校围观群众）之痛。然后一转身继续跑出去斗鸡走狗。

十三年后的弗朗西斯想着这些往事，觉得恍如昨日，但不是——一日之间他们走不到这里，亚瑟·柯克兰走不到这里，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦走不到这里，瓦尔加斯们走不到这里，霍兰德也走不到这里。分明好像谁都没有变，但谁也无法把自己摆回当初的那个位置。世界是不断坍塌的流沙巨塔，没有被倒转的可能。波诺伏瓦先生花数十年奋力鏖战的死局，终于被勘探到了他早已够不着的原点。【倘若我不曾溺爱你。】而他只能笑着。

fin


End file.
